When a person places an emergency services call, the person is generally connected to a regional public safety answering point (P SAP), where an emergency services operator answers to the call. Upon connection of the call, the caller typically describes the emergency situation, so that the emergency services operator can dispatch suitable emergency responders, such as fire department personnel, police department personnel, and ambulances, to the caller's location.